


Supposed To Be Friends

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: This wasn't how things were supposed to be between them.





	Supposed To Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jaded_angltears at LiveJournal who prompted me with the song Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.

_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

"Why Veronica, what brings you here?" Logan asked, a mockingly friendly smile on his face as he noticed her walking by. He looked her up and down. "Here to see which one of us would be easiest to pin that pesky little unwanted pregnancy on?" He let out a sigh. "It must be so hard trying to be trashier than your mother. But really, let me offer you my congratulations because you're doing a fantastic job."

Veronica bit her lip to keep from flinching. She wasn't going to let Logan get to her. She couldn't. She knew the minute that she flinched or let him see the tears, whether they fell or not, then she was doomed. 

It was almost as if Logan could sense her weaknesses. And when he did, he went straight for them.

But she wasn't the same Veronica that she'd been only a couple of weeks ago. She was different now, inside and out. 

It was time Logan realized that.

So, Veronica smiled sweetly. "Actually, I came here hoping that you'd be able to tell me something."

"Forgot how to spell your last name already? What a shame."

She shook her head. "No, actually, I was wondering if you could give me the name of the store you shop. See, I have a friend and well he's hoping to ask Dick over there to the dance but he wants to be dressed as much like you as possible. You know, seeing as how Dick's on his knees for you so often already." She watched the flicker of surprise on his face. He hadn't been expecting her to fight back, he never did really. He smirked.

"I'm sure we could arrange something. But before you get the name, you have to promise you'll teach your friend everything you know about what it's like to be on all fours."

Veronica brightened. "Oh, so I should have him talk to you about that too, huh?" She smiled, gave him a little wave and turned to walk away, ignoring the barbs thrown at her back.

Inside, Veronica wanted to shout at him, to cry that this wasn't what it was supposed to be like between them. They were supposed to be friends, they were supposed to make sarcastic remarks to try and get a laugh out of each other, not to insult or hurt the other. 

But those days had died with Lilly.

From now on, Veronica would stand up for herself. She wasn't going to just stand there and let Logan belittle her. She'd give as good as she'd got, letting it make her stronger, and she wouldn't trust anyone but herself.

_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: December 14, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
